Stay In Touch
by Lady Duck
Summary: Rachel leaves for a month-long vacation in New York during the summer, leaving Quinn to stay in touch with her via chats and emails. Both girls see how time apart can drive both of them crazy. A continuation of "A Cheerio and a Berry Talented Girl."


**berrytalented123**: i'm only going to be gone for a couple of weeks quinn. i'll be back before you even remember i'm gone.

**cheeriobabe247: **i know. but i'm going to miss you rach. who will be here when i'm pissed and need someone to degrade?

**berrytalented123: **go see santana. it wouldn't hurt to knock her down a peg or two.

**cheeriobabe247: **ha. like that could ever happen.

**berrytalented123: **doesn't hurt to try though!

**cheeriobabe247: **all the impossibilities aside. seriously. i'm going to miss you. and i'm going to email you everyday so you don't forget that i own you.

**berrytalented123: **oh please. you don't own me. you aren't my mistress.

**cheeriobabe247: **and the fact that you do whatever i tell you says otherwise.

**berrytalented123: **when have i ever followed your orders without arguing with you over them first? do i look like a depressed puppy that can be kicked over and over again?

**cheeriobabe247: **yes. as a matter of fact, that argyle sweater you have with the happy and sad puppy faces undermines your point. way to go.

**berrytalented123: **whatever. you're wrong.

**cheeriobabe247: **i'm right. and YOU'RE wrong. deal with it and go back to packing so you can abandon me for new york.

**berrytalented123: **i refuse to feel bad for a trip that we had planned over three months ago.

but i will miss you.

**cheeriobabe247: **sure you will. there's no use lying to me.

**berrytalented123: **i never lie, remember?

**cheeriobabe247: **i can't believe that you'd rather spend a month of the summer before junior year in new york watching ancient people braying like donkeys on a stage in lighting that doesn't make them look any younger.

**berrytalented123: **quit being such a drama queen quinn. that's my department, and you suck at it.

**cheeriobabe247: **fine. just promise that you'll answer my emails and come back soon and i won't feel inclined to follow you like some deranged stalker and kidnap you.

**berrytalented123: **you're such a freak quinn fabray.

**cheeriobabe247: **you're so lucky i'm not a cheerio anymore. i'd bitch-slap you into next year.

**berrytalented123: **you're right about that, probably.

but as fantastic as this conversation is, i really need to get back to packing. i promise that i'll message you when my plane lands though.

**cheeriobabe247: **fine. leave me.

**berrytalented123: **QUINN.

**cheeriobabe247: **i'm just kidding. have a good flight. don't die or anything. planes can kill you, you know…crashing, burning, ripping apart in midair…

**berrytalented123: **bye quinn. :)

**cheeriobabe247: **later rachel.

**cheeriobabe247 is currently offline.**

* * *

**berrytalented123: **hey quinn, just wanted to let you know that we landed in new york about two hours ago, and might i say with NO TURBULENCE AT ALL. so your attempts at scaring me away from flying were futile and useless. i dare you to feel disappointed in yourself.

anyways, it's overcast, and my aunt jean's spare bedroom actually has a computer, so i know that whenever i'm bored i can just pull up a chat with you since you're, well, stuck in lima. which i say with a minimal amount of humor, because i still feel bad for my dads saying you couldn't come :(

so, i'll be awaiting your answer and expecting daily updates on life in lima for the next month, just like you promised.

talk to you later!

* * *

**berrytalented123 is currently offline.**

**cheeriobabe247: **hi rach, i'm glad to hear that you landed okay yesterday. and no matter what you say, i refuse to feel disappointed. so suck on that. and yeah, you're comment about me being stuck here in this loser town over the summer while you're off gallivanting with broadway idiots is offensive, and thus will be ignored. that doesn't mean it isn't true though…i'm gonna be here if you get bored, god forbid. and thanks for making me feel like a consolation prize. nice going. i finally see what i am to you.

so, DAY 1 UPDATE: …i got nothing. wait til tomorrow to ask for news idiot. like anything could happen in one day.

oh, and i miss you. come back soon.

reply!

* * *

**cheeriobabe247 is currently offline.**

**berrytalented123: **i miss you too. being here in the big apple with the excitement of the city lights and the sounds and the godforsaken traffic makes me want to take you here so badly! so, as of right now, i, rachel berry, vow to take you, quinn fabray, on an adventure to new york city for a vacation of "gallivanting with broadway idiots." you say that now, but once you're there and you see elphaba walking down the street you'll be screaming like a crazed teenager who just saw justin beiber wipe his nose and give you the tissue. trust me.

DAY 2 UPDATE: new york has been, well, good. my dads gave me some money to go down to rockefeller center and for a carriage ride through central park. again, something you'll enjoy. after having been here so many times i NEED someone to share this with. the capitalization shows you my desperation.

i kind of want to chat with you sometime tomorrow, if that's okay? let me know!

:)

* * *

**berrytalented123 is currently online.**

**cheeriobabe247: **ah, the diva graces the internet with her presence!

**berrytalented123: **hi quinn. how are you?

**cheeriobabe247: **i swear to god, you must be psychic. i've never been so bored in my life.

**berrytalented123: **how many times have i told you about my sixth sense? i swear, you never listen.

**cheeriobabe247: **the blank expression on my face when you open your mouth doesn't mean i'm tuning you out.

**berrytalented123: **of course it doesn't.

so, what's been going on? where's my DAY 3 UPDATE?

**cheeriobabe247: **fine, fine. god, you're demanding.

DAY 3 UPDATE: i talked to mercedes and kurt today, and they invited me over to their monthly movie marathon tomorrow. and before you asked, yes, they asked if you were available, but i went ahead and told them that you were gone for the month. so that's covered and you don't need to call them when it's two in the morning over here and yell at them for forgetting about you. there's nothing else to do over here, so i figured i'd go so i wouldn't have to focus on how much of my life you've taken with you to new york. thanks for that.

**berrytalented123: **oh, put a sock in it, will you? whining doesn't become you, quinn.

so what else has been going on?

**cheeriobabe247: **oh yeah, my parents got into it during lunch today. apparently mom thinks dad's up to something with how much he's been gone lately. and she's noticed that he's been taking my car around instead of his.

**berrytalented123: **oh no, so something is wrong?

**cheeriobabe247: **i don't know, but it sounds like something's been brewing for a long time anyways.

and because you're not here, you can't have me stay the night at your house so i can escape their insanity and alcohol problems. once again, thanks.

**berrytalented123: **i'm going to ignore that.

quinn, if you feel uncomfortable in your home, you know that i'd be the first person there for you to go to. but since i'm not…how would you feel about calling santana and brittany?

**cheeriobabe247: **have you forgotten that it's two a.m.?

**berrytalented123: **oh, right. well, at least they're both asleep and can't bother you. and i'm there in spirit :)

**cheeriobabe247: **i can just imagine a phantom you fussing about me and reading over my shoulder. not an altogether pleasant image.

**berrytalented123: **not in your mind, at least.

**cheeriobabe247: **not in ANYONE'S mind.

**berrytalented123: **oh goodness, with your charm and geniality, why did i ever leave you?

**cheeriobabe247: **like i know.

**berrytalented123: **well, if it makes it any better, i miss you a lot!

**cheeriobabe247: **all right, you're back in the good books. for now.

and i miss you too. i guess.

**berrytalented123: **you're terrible. and yet i still miss you. there is something wrong with me! :(

**cheeriobabe247: **good observation. no wonder we get along so well.

**berrytalented123: **fine, i'll just go to bed then. good night quinn.

**cheeriobabe247: **wait, rachel! i'm sorry, don't go yet.

**berrytalented123: **quinn, it's already three over there. and you've got a movie marathon to be ready for! if i remember their last one it lasted from seven a.m. to midnight.

**cheeriobabe247: **dear god. and it's twilight themed too. crap, we're rewatching all three. how do they do it?

**berrytalented123: **i have no idea. but believe me when i say that you'll need your rest.

**cheeriobabe247: **you're probably right.

good night rachel. keep up the messages please. as annoying as you still can be sometimes, it's good to hear from you. :)

**berrytalented123: **good night quinn. sweet dreams! and have fun tomorrow :)

**cheeriobabe247 is currently offline.**

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this new story I'm writing for Quinn and Rachel, about time spent apart and how it drives both crazy ;) please review with any comments! Thanks and happy reading!**


End file.
